mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mean 6/Gallery
Prologue: The photographer Exterior view of School of Friendship S8E13.png Mane Six and Starlight waiting for photographer S8E13.png Twilight Sparkle "where is that photographer?!" S8E13.png|"Where is that photographer?!" Photographer bursts into the office S8E13.png Photographer apologizing to Twilight S8E13.png|"I'm so sorry!" Photographer "I don't expect you to forgive me" S8E13.png|"I don't expect you to forgive me..." Photographer grinning for forgiveness S8E13.png|Who wouldn't forgive a face like that? Twilight rolls her eyes at the photographer S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer approaches photographer S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer greets the photographer S8E13.png|(Why is the GUIDANCE COUNSELOR talking to me? Guidance counselors aren't teachers!) Photographer ignoring Starlight Glimmer S8E13.png Photographer "thanks so much for this!" S8E13.png Photographer "the Canterlot Historical Society" S8E13.png Photographer "document the friendship work" S8E13.png Photographer thrilled to meet Princess Twilight S8E13.png Photographer "let me just pretty you all up!" S8E13.png Photographer pulls one of Twilight's hairs S8E13.png Photographer pulling on Fluttershy's mane S8E13.png Photographer pulls one of Fluttershy's hairs S8E13.png|Andrea Libman joke or Dynamic Dash reference? You decide! Fluttershy's mane returns to normal S8E13.png|Whoa. That was weird. Pinkie Pie holding a cupcake S8E13.png Photographer reaching into Pinkie's mane S8E13.png Photographer pulls one of Pinkie's hairs S8E13.png Photographer pulling on Rarity's mane S8E13.png Photographer pulls one of Rarity's hairs S8E13.png Photographer takes hair from Applejack's hat S8E13.png|Applejack is spared from having one of her hairs yanked out. Photographer trots away from Rarity and AJ S8E13.png Rainbow Dash feels something pull on her tail S8E13.png Rainbow Dash crying out in pain S8E13.png|"OW!" Rainbow Dash yells at the photographer S8E13.png Photographer "don't want a single hair out of place" S8E13.png Photographer "this is for the history books!" S8E13.png Photographer ready to take pictures S8E13.png Photographer taking Twilight's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Rarity's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Applejack's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Fluttershy's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Rainbow Dash's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Pinkie Pie's picture S8E13.png Photographer finishes taking pictures S8E13.png Photographer about to leave S8E13.png Pinkie Pie stops photographer from leaving S8E13.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Starlight Glimmer S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer grinning happily S8E13.png Photographer halfhearted "'kay" S8E13.png|Fine, whatever. Photographer taking Starlight's picture S8E13.png Photographer "I'll get out of your manes" S8E13.png Photographer leaving Twilight's office S8E13.png Main ponies confused by the photographer S8E13.png Photographer reaches edge of the forest S8E13.png Photographer holding a hoofful of photos S8E13.png Photographer looks at Twilight and Pinkie's photos S8E13.png Photographer looks at Fluttershy and Rarity's photos S8E13.png Photographer looks at AJ and Rainbow's photos S8E13.png Photographer with strands of Mane Six's hair S8E13.png Photographer "I have everything I need" S8E13.png|"Now I have everything I need." Photographer dropping her disguise S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis cackling evilly S8E13.png|Dun-dun-dunnnnn! Queen Chrysalis' cloning ritual Chrysalis walking through the Everfree Forest S8E13.png Chrysalis attaching photos and hairs to trees S8E13.png Chrysalis laughing in the middle of ring of trees S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis straightening Applejack's photo S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "my spell can create a copy" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "anypony I desire" S8E13.png Chrysalis "an image and a piece of the pony" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis snorting at Applejack's hair S8E13.png Chrysalis carving Applejack's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carves AJ's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "why copies, Rarity?" S8E13.png Chrysalis "Princess Twilight and her friends" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "the most powerful weapon" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carving Rarity's cutie mark S8E13.png Chrysalis carves Rarity's cutie mark in the tree S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis giddily prancing in the forest S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carving Pinkie Pie's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "and serve me!" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carving Fluttershy's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "together we will destroy" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "her meddlesome friends!" S8E13.png Chrysalis carving Rainbow Dash's cutie mark S8E13.png Chrysalis "I haven't forgotten Starlight Glimmer!" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "turned my subjects" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis cursing Starlight's name S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "I'll take her friends away" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "while she watches!" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis "then I'll destroy her!" S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis madly laughing S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carving Twilight's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis sets up her magic ritual S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis activates her magic ritual S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis blasting magic at the trees S8E13.png Chrysalis surrounded by ritualistic magic S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis watching her magic activate S8E13.png Chrysalis' magic envelops Applejack's tree S8E13.png Everfree Forest tree cracking open S8E13.png Chrysalis' clones rising from their shells S8E13.png Clones of Applejack and Rarity are born S8E13.png Clones of Pinkie and Fluttershy are born S8E13.png Clone of Rainbow Dash is born S8E13.png Clone of Twilight Sparkle is born S8E13.png|Birth of true evil. Twilight Sparkle's friendship retreat Sun shining over the Everfree Forest S8E13.png Main ponies walk through the Everfree Forest S8E13.png Rainbow Dash "learning pretending to be fun" S8E13.png|"Are we talking fun fun, or learning pretending to be fun?" Twilight Sparkle excitedly "both!" S8E13.png|"Both!" Twilight "we've all been so busy teaching" S8E13.png Twilight "hardly had a chance to hang out" S8E13.png Rainbow Dash amused by Twilight's excitement S8E13.png Pinkie Pie "count me in!" S8E13.png Pinkie Pie doing a friendship trust fall S8E13.png Pinkie standing on Rainbow Dash's head S8E13.png Pinkie Pie "and hide and seek!" S8E13.png Pinkie Pie racing ahead of her friends S8E13.png Fluttershy looking forward to quiet time S8E13.png Pinkie pops out of a bush in front of Fluttershy S8E13.png Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie's appearance S8E13.png|Heart attack warning #1. Rainbow Dash pointing at Applejack's gear S8E13.png Rarity "oh, that's not mine" S8E13.png Rarity "I used to overpack a tad" S8E13.png Rarity "now it's just the essentials" S8E13.png Rarity "I'm a simple filly" S8E13.png Rarity smirking with pride S8E13.png Applejack "I wouldn't lug so much gear" S8E13.png Applejack "this is Starlight's first time" S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer "never really felt the need" S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer "home has books" S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer swatting bugs away S8E13.png Applejack "brought the whole kit and caboodle" S8E13.png Applejack tossing a camo parka into the air S8E13.png Camo parka draping over Starlight Glimmer S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer wearing a camo parka S8E13.png Fluttershy "where are we camping?" S8E13.png Twilight "right next to the Elements" S8E13.png Twilight thinks about the Tree of Harmony S8E13.png Chrysalis and the anti-ponies Cloned ponies sitting around in the forest S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis addressing the clones S8E13.png Fake Pinkie "hunting down some lame Elements?" S8E13.png|"Hunting down some lame Elements?" Fake Pinkie Pie "this is the worst day ever!" S8E13.png|"This is the worst day ever!" Fake Fluttershy kicks dirt in fake Pinkie's face S8E13.png Fake Fluttershy "now it's the worst day ever!" S8E13.png|"No. Now it's the worst day ever!" Fake Fluttershy laughing at fake Pinkie Pie S8E13.png|I will destroy you, Faker-shy. Fake Rarity "those Elements are mine!" S8E13.png|"Those Elements are mine!" Fake Rarity taking possession of a rock S8E13.png|"Along with this rock!" Fake Rarity taking possession of a twig S8E13.png|"Oh, and that twig!" Fake Applejack "I got all kinds o' Elements" S8E13.png|"I got all kinds o' Elements right here under my hat." Fake Applejack extorting fake Rarity for bits S8E13.png|"I'll let you see 'em for five bits." Fake Rainbow Dash chewing on grain of wheat S8E13.png Fake Rainbow Dash scoffing at other clones S8E13.png Fake Rainbow calls the other clones losers S8E13.png|"Losers." Queen Chrysalis about to say something S8E13.png Fake Twilight "why didn't you just attack them?" S8E13.png|"Why didn't you just attack them?" Queen Chrysalis taking offense at fake Twilight S8E13.png|"Excuse me?" Fake Twilight criticizes Queen Chrysalis' plans S8E13.png|"You were close enough to pull hairs from their manes." Fake Twilight "why not just take your revenge" S8E13.png|"Why not just take your revenge then?" Queen Chrysalis "they've defeated my army" S8E13.png|"They've defeated my army. I know better than to strike alone." Fake Twilight smirking at Queen Chrysalis S8E13.png|"I need—" Fake Twilight mocking Queen Chrysalis S8E13.png|"Friends?" Queen Chrysalis getting angry at fake Twilight S8E13.png|How dare you. Queen Chrysalis glaring at fake Twilight Sparkle S8E13.png|"Servants!" Chrysalis "and the power of the Elements!" S8E13.png|"And the power of the Elements!" Fake Twilight dismissive of Queen Chrysalis S8E13.png Fake Twilight "so where are these Elements" S8E13.png|"So where are these Elements of Harmony?" Chrysalis "most powerful weapon in Equestria" S8E13.png|"The location of the most powerful weapon in Equestria..." Queen Chrysalis "known to just anypony" S8E13.png|"...isn't something made known to just anypony." Queen Chrysalis "somewhere in this forest" S8E13.png|"I learned they were hidden somewhere in this forest." Fake Twilight rolls her eyes at Chrysalis S8E13.png|"Yeah, well..." Fake Twilight Sparkle "it is a big forest" S8E13.png|"...it is a big forest." Fake Twilight dismissively walks past Chrysalis S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis seething with anger S8E13.png|Urge to destroy... rising... Stop and smell the roses / Helping a bird Chrysalis' minions get separated Pinkie Pie and Anti-Twilight Fluttershy and Anti-Rainbow Dash The Mane Six get separated Queen Chrysalis loses her patience Fluttershy and Anti-Fluttershy Applejack, Rainbow, and Anti-Rarity Rarity, Starlight, and Anti-Applejack Twilight and Anti-Pinkie Pie Keeping on schedule / Seeds of disharmony Anti-Twilight Sparkle's machinations Anti-Rarity's monstrous greed Anti-Applejack's callousness Chrysalis and her minions reunited Strife between the ponies The Mane Six reconcile The clones turn on Chrysalis / Disintegration Twiclone shielding from Chrysalis energy blast S8E13.png Twiclone turning the tables on Chrysalis S8E13.png Chrysalis-Twiclone beam struggle S8E13.png Chrysalis about to lose to Twiclone S8E13.png Clones shriveling S8E13.png Epilogue: The destroyed campsite